First Time We Met Jack version
by Moriyuki-chan
Summary: See how Jack memorized his first time with Alyss...  A sequel of Alyss version..


Fanfic 1.1

First Time We Met (Jack ver.)

"Jack, wait here!" Oz said to me and takes his coat. "And don't you ever try to escape from this room." He smirks, then left me alone in this room. The door closed. Huff…I hope he doesn't lock me here. However I'm the groom! He can't do it to me!

I sigh. There's nothing I can do here. He has taken my mobile phone. Arrrgh… I'm gonna dead because of boring here! I even can't texting with Alyss!

I sit on the chair on the corner of the room. Arrggh! It's so boring here! Is there nothing I can do here? Geez… that kiddo must have planned it! I look at the window. There is good scenery, at least. I look at it blankly. My mind is flying somewhere, and suddenly, I remember that day. The day we met each other.

I was at canteen, felt so bored and homesick there. The girls are suck here. I talked to myself. I looked at the garden. Blankly.

I sipped my aù-láit once again. I opened my cell phone and checked the display. Occasionally. Ah…. Still no calls. I sighed. Oz was searching for his girlfriend. And now I'm bored to death here. All alone. Great.

Then, I saw her. A beautiful young lady, wearing white blouse. Her violet eyes are so soft and shiny. Her hair was long and straight. So white. So pure. Just as white as the snow in the winter. Smooth, calm, and gentle.

And somehow, with unknown reason, I want to protect her from harm.

She looked like confuse about her whereabouts. She looked around. Is she lost here? She must be new here, I thought. Just like me. Well, you could say I'm new here. I was transferred from Leveiyu Academy 1 year ago. Oz was here before me since he was at elementary school. Even though, we're twins, we've lived together only for 1 year here. Honestly, I really-really don't have any idea why Father sent me here. Maybe, he thought I'll make him crazy, only because I always ask about my mother. And I think he would prefer his business with Mr. Glenn Baskervilles than me and Oz, his own sons.

I don't know what to do here, because Oz has already had a girlfriend, Alice. While I'm still single here.

Okay, back to the topic. Like what I've said, I saw that girl; she was just like 'a-little-girl-who-lost-in-a-dark-forest' to me. I decided to greet her. With a pace forward, I walked toward her.

"Okay, Jack…You have to be cool…and confident…You can do it!" I gave myself some motivations. Then something unexpected happened. I saw her almost slipped because of someone's vomit. Yuck! I think that's Gilbert's vomit. He always like that when he heard 'all about cats'. She keeps trying not to fall, but I thought it was impossible since that liquid is so sticky. Me, the boy who supposed to save 'the princess', unfortunately, also slipped of because of the liquid. Dammit!

"Whoooaa…" and then I fell off. Just as the right time, she fell off too. On my body. Fortunately, we didn't fall on the vomit liquid. Unfortunately, the floor has made my butt and my head in pain. But, still, I thanked God for made me as her savior (You can say it savior, since I saved her from 'that liquid')

That girl, my princess, suddenly stood up. Then she bowed at me deeply.

I beg your pardon…. I didn't have any intention to fall on your body. I'm so sorry…" she's so hysteric and seemed like felt guilty so much to me. Well, it's made my princess more interesting to me.

I stood up. Rubbed my head. Well, it's really hurt. I looked at her. I knew she was peeking at me. My…my… I can't help to smiled at her. She's so cute and sweet. What else?

"Oh my… that's okay. Really, please don't be like that." I smiled at her. Oh no! My heart! It beats so fast! What's wrong with it? I have to take control over it! Calm down, Jack. Calm down… Your princess is in front of you now. Don't ruin this moment!

"Hello, my name is Jack." I offered my hand to her. "You're new here….Right?"

IDIOT! Why did you ask a silly question like that? Of course she's new here! Everyone knows about this! How fools are you, Jack! Okay…be calm. Be calm! Keep smiling…keep smiling…

I saw her eyes. Her beautiful violet eyes are met mine. Oh….my, how beautiful… Wait, I think she's blushing right now! Great! My charisma has attack her! Good job, Jack!

She quiet for a moment. Then, she shook my hand, gently.

"My name is Alyss… nice to meet you Jack-san." She bowed at me again. For a girl in her age, she's so polite! Usually, they will only say their name, and with cold voice. But she's different… Yeah, she's special. A rare gemstone for me! My princess. My beautiful snow fairy…

"Eh…how could you know that I'm new here?" she asked softly.

Oh my! What should I say? Think, Jack. THINK! Panic, I answered it with a joke (I guess?).

"Of course I knew it…cause I'm new here, too." I winked at her… I tried to make her understand my jokes by laughing out loud. But, it seemed she didn't get the point at all. After all, I'm a second grade here! Everyone can see it only by looking at my uniform! What the hell am I talking about? BAKA!

I saw her staring me with a weird expression on her face. Oh my God! Please, don't make her ill feel with me… My charisma has just made her blushed at me for only 5 seconds ago!

I don't want her to see me as a crazy boy…Please…please…

"Shut up, Jack! Stop doing something silly like that!". Someone has beaten my head while I was praying to God! And of course… it was Oz. Yeah… he's my twin brothers. Many people told us how alike are we…. But nobody believes that we're twins!

In fact, I never feel that we're alike. I feel, we're totally different… And no one believes that we're twins! Strange, eh?

"Ouch…that's hurt, Oz" I scratched my head. He always like that to me. So mean…so cruel… Hey! I was born first! I'm his older brother! What did he think about?

Oz looked at Alyss. Then he smiled and said, "Hello, Alyss… Did you see Alice? I've search her everywhere. But I couldn't find her…". That's Oz, always like father who panic with his daughter's whereabouts. I think he's like an adult man than a teenage boy like me. Even though he's shorter than me, and I'm more handsome than him. Even though I'm the elder one.

"Oh… you must be Oz. Nice to meet you." She said and smiled at him. Oh, my princess…. Do you know how cute are you?

"Nice to meet you, too, Alyss. I've heard so many about you from Alice." Oz shook her hand and smiled back at her. His eyes met hers. No….No…. NO!

It can't be! Oz has had Alice! He can't take Alyss away from me! No…. I MUST STOP HIM! NOW! Before it's too LATE!

"Eh? Did you know each other?" I must do it…somehow… "Since when? How?"

Gosh… he knew Alyss before me!

No one answered my questions. And then, I saw Alyss started looked at both of us. What is she doing? Is she trying to compare me with Oz? Am I too handsome or what?

"Etto… you're….. Brothers?" she asked with slow voice. And slowly, I guessed. Oh. My… her voice is just like an angel's voice. So smooth and clear, but bashfully…. Well, it's common thing for us to be asked as a brothers. Not as a twin brothers. Since I'm taller than Oz for 20 centimeters.

"Yup, that's right!" I answered it, since Oz didn't answered it for a long time. I put my hand on his shoulder, and leaned on it. "Right, Oz?"

"Yeah…we're twins." He said calmly.

Thanks Oz! You're my hero! I owe you so much! Thanks, I was afraid she won't believe me…. Thanks, Oz! I love you bro!

Then, she just stared at us blankly. Oh no! What happened to my snow-fairy-princess? I hope she's alright. I looked at Oz. Oz just gave me a sign to ask her…Great! He knew it! What should I say?Come on, Jack!

Maybe I should ask her about something….like relatives, maybe? Yes! RELATIVES! You're a genius, Jack!

Is she Alice's sibling? Their names are alike. Or even worst? What if she's Alice's twins?

No, I must positive thinking… I made sure myself.

"And you Alyss? Are you Alice's relative? Cousins, maybe? Alice, the one Oz always talked about?" I asked carefully. I tried to put some joke there. Even I can sense Oz's bad aura was pointed at me.

I think he was staring at me, that time. But, who care? My princess is in danger… I have to save her ASAP…

Still no answer. She still stared at us blankly. What's wrong with her? Is she…had day-dreaming? At this time? No, it couldn't be!

"Hello? Alyss? Are you alright?" I asked her once again. I think she is 'awake' now. Her eyes started to be focus again. Geez…. I can't believe it! My princess is a DAY-DREAMER GIRL! Just like ME…. WhoooAaa….

"It seems she surprised at all, Jack." Finally Oz said. He came closer to my snow-fairy-princess. Then he looked at her face.

Too CLOSE! No! It's TOO CLOSE! Get away, Oz! You're too close with my snow-fairy-princess!

"I…I….I am Alice's twins…." She answered my question. Finally. It means she has totally awakened. Wait. Did she just said she was Alice's twin siblings?

"WHAT?" I almost jumped from my chair. They're twins…. Just like us!

And…and…my snow-fairy-princess is my future-sister-in-law's sister?

"Oz! You never told me that your girlfriend has a twin-sister!" I protested to Oz. Almost screaming, I guessed… He never told me about Alice's relatives, or siblings, or family…. What kind of brother is he?

"Why should I tell you?" He smirked at me. Is he trying to have any revenge on me? Is he trying to tease me back? Geez….

What is his point?

"Hey guys! What are you doing there?" her voice…. Alice's voice. She is always cheerful, hyper if I could describe it specifically. Alyss, my princess, was the first who turned around. Then followed by me and Oz. And yes, it was Alice. Oz's girlfriend. She looked so much alike with Alyss.

The different are her hair colors and her eyes colors. Alice's hairs are dark brown as tree trunk on the backyard at Vessalius's mansion. And her eyes are darker than Alyss. Her eyes are amethyst, Oz's favorite color.

"Alyss, where have you been? I've been looked for you everywhere… Thank God, Oz found you." She lectured Alyss like a mother. Okay, now I know why did Oz fell in love with her. Oz is a father-like, and Alice is a mother-like. Great couple!

"Oh… I'm sorry Alice. I was looking around the school. Then I met Jack and Oz. I didn't mean to leave you alone." My sweet-snow-fairy-princess apologizing again. Did she always like that with the others?

"Hello, you must be Alice." I smiled. "Oz is crazy about you, really"

Oz… here is my revenge…Khe khe khe… My evil side is awakened that time. I looked at Oz, grinned at him.

"Shut up!" he beaten my head again. Gosh… that kiddo…. How dare he ruined my image in front of my sweet-snow-fairy-princess? Enough! No more patience!

"Ouch! Stop beating your old brother, would you? Where's your manner?" I hit him, too. I know it sound so childish… But I can't let anyone, not even my brother, ruin my image in front of my sweet-snow-fairy-princess!

We were fighting with each other. He tried to grasp my plaid and jerk it. Of course I won't let it happened! It's enough; Lotti has tugged my plaid many times. It seemed we didn't care with the girls… We knew that we're looking for the girls. In the mid of battle, I still could see Alyss was whispering something to Alice's ear. I wonder what they were talking about. Because, Alice smiled at her meaningfully, and I knew that Alyss didn't understand it at all. But, I can't help her, since I was nothing to her that time. So I kept the battle going on. Of course, no one wins.

And now… I'm here in waiting room for the groom. Well, it's not supposed to be like this. Oz has locked me here so I can't go to Alyss's waiting room. But that's okay. I'll forgive him only for today. Soon or later, I'll marry her, right?

And I'll make her 'Mrs. Jack Vessallius'.

-END-


End file.
